


Running Out of Time

by TrillFae



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Captain America, Captain America: The First Avenger - Fandom, James Buchanan Barnes - Fandom, Marvel, Steve Rogers - Fandom, X-Men
Genre: 1940’s Brooklyn, F/M, James “Bucky” Barnes - Freeform, Marvel - Freeform, Original Female Character of Color, Segregation, X-men - Freeform, mcu - Freeform, steve rogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-10-28 17:12:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20782172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrillFae/pseuds/TrillFae
Summary: Bucky meets Maddie at a speak easy, but times aren’t too kind to them.





	1. Chapter 1

Prohibition was over, but Bucky still loved the atmosphere of a hidden speak easy. The smoke that whisped through the air, the raspy voice of the singer over the keys of the piano. But most of all the buzz he got from the strong drinks. And maybe, he liked the attention he got from gals when he wore his uniform.

This bar was different though. He heard this one pushed the limits of social norms. The most noticeable was the mixing of races. Everyone was welcomed here black, white, gay or straight. This was one place you could escape from the prejudice of the 1940’s. 

To maintain the accepting atmosphere you could only get in if you knew someone—and the password. Thankfully he knew Steve, his childhood best friend. 

Bucky walked down the dark alley until he reached the single light that illuminated a dingy fire escape door. He slowly pushed the door open to a slightly less dingy corridor where a tall, broad gentleman stood.

His hands shook a little. It wasn’t nerves but excitement. A simple password was all that kept from entering into a small community of tolerance and freedom. This was his chance to breath, not have to be the prim and proper soldier everyone expected him to be. 

“Password?” The bouncer asked skipping the formalities. 

“Kaleidoscope.” The bouncer paused before leaning to grant him access. 

Immediately the fragrance of smoke and soft perfume engulfed him. The small venue was a cornucopia of glasses clinking together and rhythmic beats of jazz. 

“What can I get for you?” The bartender asked as he approached, giving him a quick wink. 

“A Gin Rickey, please.” As the bartender made his drink he continued to take in the atmosphere. 

2 ounces gin  
2 tablespoons lime juice  
4 ounces club soda  
And lime wedge for garnish

Just how he liked it.

“What brings you in tonight?” 

“Uh...I’m not sure yet.”

“Hmm, well I’m Maddie. If you need anything else just give me a shout.” 

Bucky swirled the concoction in his glass before raising it to his lips. Usually Friday nights were reserved with hanging out with his Steve, but he was out of town visiting family. That left him to his own devices exploring the secret side of Brooklyn. 

Slowly, he began to regret his decision. He should’ve waited to come with his friend. He knew no one here, so he clung to the bar like a wallflower. 

“I’m going to assume this is your first time here.”

“Huh? Oh yeah...”

“Thought so, I know all the regulars and I don’t forget a face,” she shot him a comforting smile as she dried a martini glass. “Don’t worry, everyone’s first time is a little awkward.”

“I guess you could say that. I just wasn’t expecting to be by myself.” 

“What’s your name, dear.”

“It’s Bucky.” He gave a shy smile. 

“Your mother named you Bucky?” She raised her brows in disbelief. 

“Oh, no, that’s just a nickname. My name’s James.”

“James is a nice name,” She smiled. “Can I make you another drink, James?” He was so used to Bucky hearing his actual name made him cringe. Although it was something different about the way she said it. It was so soft and sweet. 

“Hello, James,” Maddie waving a hand to get his attention. He zoned out for a moment.

“Ah yes please.”

She made the same drink again and Bucky watched. Taking in her image. She was beautiful. Not like all the girls that chased him or the ones he was with over seas. From the crown of her head to her feet she was different. Tightly coiled curls draped over her shoulder. The vibrant red lipstick contrasting against her brown skin. The way her dress contoured against her body made his mind run wild. 

“There you go,” gently placing his glass in front of him. “So, tell me about yourself.”

“There’s not much to tell.”

“Everyone who comes through those doors has a story. Tell me yours...”

...

The night went by in blur. He couldn’t remember what he said or how he said it. The usual charming Sergeant Barnes disappeared and diffident Bucky took over. He was sure to regret whatever he said in the morning...if he could remember any of it. 

“Well, James, it was nice talking to you tonight, but we’re wrapping things up for the night.” Maddie said as she placed the last glass in the cabinet and walked around the bar. 

For the first time in a long time he was reluctant to go home. Other than Steve he hadn’t had such a fulfilling conversation in a while. 

He followed her out the door as she began to lock up. 

“Goodnight!” She began walking down the alley. 

“Wait,” Bucky jogged to catchup with her. “Let me walk you home.”

“Why would you want to do that?”

“I trying to be nice, just lemme make sure you get home safe?”

“Don’t take this the wrong way, but how do I know you’re not the one I need to worry about.”

Albeit, blunt she had a point. Maddie experienced dozens of men from the bar that seemed kind at first, but turned into Mr. Hyde when they got her alone.

Bucky let out a sigh, and paused along the sidewalk waiting for Maddie to follow suit.   
“Okay, let me be honest. I think you’re beautiful and I’d like to get to know you better.”

“Really?”

“Yes, ma’am,” he gave a quick wink. That always does the trick. 

“Forgive me if I don’t believe you.” She proceeded to walk, a quicker pace this time. 

“What is there not to believe,” chuckling. He was by no means a player, but James Buchanan Barnes was not familiar with rejection. 

“Listen, James, you seem like a nice guy. Outside of the bar this,” pointing between them. “Can’t work.”

“Why not? Love is love, right?”

“You don’t know me, James. You can’t love me.”

“I know, but I’m willing to try.” 

Maybe it was the soft smile that rested on his lips or the way his blue eyes twinkled that cause her to let her guard down, but there she was. Standing across from a handsome Sergeant, knees wobbling. She wouldn’t admit it aloud, but he was just her type. Her brain was saying no, but her body differed. 

“Well, what do you suggest?”

“Maybe we can go out for coffee.”

“Coffee where? If we go to a cafe on your side of town I’ll be turned away and if you come to mine you’ll get nasty glares.”

Bucky wasn’t naive, but he never thought about that before. He saw how different his fellow black soldiers were treated over seas, but perhaps it was different at home? Of course, they weren’t. It was 1940’s America and black people barely had rights. And just because he was white didn’t mean he had it easy, but he definitely didn’t have to think of simple things like coffee date. 

“Maybe a picnic then just you and me?” 

“I don’t know,” pausing to look around if they were still the only ones on the block. “I don’t think now is a good time.” 

“When would be a good time then?”

“A different century,” She snickered and shaking her head. “Look, I gotta get home, I have things to tend to in the mornin’. I’ll see you around. Okay, James?” 

“So you’re not gonna let me walk you home?”

“Nope,” she called out behind her as she disappeared down the dark street.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doing my best at updating regularly.   
I’m also open to criticism.

Bucky didn’t go back that night. He waited, didn’t want to seem desperate. Didn’t want to come on too strong and make her uncomfortable. He was torn. She was beautiful and wanted the opportunity to get to know her, but he know it would’ve prove to be difficult. 

Bucky ended up waiting an entire week. Each night he’d get ready to go to the bar he’d doubt himself. His training as a soldier prepared him for practically anything. Except Maddie and the way the butterflies fluttered in his stomach when he thought of her. 

He stood in front of the mirror, analyzing his outfit. His shirt and slacks were crisply pressed, shoes shined and hair parted neatly to the side. He finally was ready to return to the bar.

He slowly walked down the alley as if it were a mine field. Carefully taking each step until he met the bouncer and whispered the new password word. 

As he entered the smokey bar immediately looking towards the bar. Three women we’re behind the bar, but not one of them were Maddie. He felt a little defeated and want to retreat home, but he took a seat at bar and ordered his usual. 

“Sorry, sorry,” Maddie rushed behind the bar profusely apologizing. “I lost track of time.” 

“Don’t worry about it, it’s another slow night.” Her coworker said as she took a tray of drinks to a table. 

Maddie scanned the bar making sure no one was in need of service until her eyes met with Bucky’s. 

“Long time no see, James.” She smiled. 

“Yeah, it’s nice to see you too.” His face flushed, thankfully it went unnoticed in the dark room. 

“Well?”

“Well what?” 

“You seem to have something on your mind.”

“No, I’m just thinking...” He bit his lip. He was thinking about how he’d approach the matter. He wanted to build a rapport with her. Make her feeling comfortable around him. Let her know he didn’t have any ill intentions. That would take time. Time he was willing to invest to get to know her. 

“What about?” 

“Uhh, it’s nothing really.”

“Okay, Sergeant. Keep your secrets.” She winked at him. She momentarily walked away so serve other customers.

“Okay, James, the next time she comes back you’re going to talk to her. Tell her you want to take her on a proper date. Even if it’s nearly impossible. “ he thought to himself. 

“Maddie,” His voice cracked. 

“What can I do for ya?” 

“I’d like to ask you out on a date,” it came out somewhere between a question and a statement. 

Maddie let out a sigh. 

“I don’t think that’ll work out like you think.” 

“I know, but I’m willing to try. Please?” 

She paused for a moment. Call her old fashion but Maddie believed in soulmates. She wanted a family with a brick house and a white picket fence. She didn’t want to renounce a chance at true love, but she knew an interracial would cause both of them hell. 

“If you can find a place where we can go that won’t cause issues, then I’ll take you up on that offer.”

Perfect. 

“What about Lookout Point?” The words seemed to fall out his mouth. 

“Are you suggesting we go to a lovers’ lane?” She arched her eyebrow. 

“Yes! I mean, no,” Bucky fumbled over his words. “What I’m trying to say is, a lovers lane will give us privacy to talk but we don’t have to do any of the loving stuff.” He bit his lip; knowing what he said sounded like a ploy to get into her pants but it was the best place they could go.

“Hmm,” she stared at him studying his expression . Maybe she liked watching him squirm and wanted to play up the “hard to get” factor. “I suppose that’s acceptable.”

“Really,” Bucky released the breath he didn’t realize he was holding. 

“Yes.” She gave him a kind smile.

“What day are you off, I can pick you up around 7.” 

“I work every night, but you can pick me up after work.” 

“You don’t have any days off?”

“James, I live alone and help my sisters out. I have no other choice but to work seven days a week.”

He nodded his head in understanding not wanting to press the issue. 

“So, I can come pick you up at 3 tomorrow night...Well morning?”

“Yup.” 

“Alright, I’ll see you then, Doll.” He gave a wink before he almost skipped out the bar. He was half way out of the bar before he realized he didn’t have a plan for what he was going say once he got a date with Maddie. 

...

“Steve, I have a problem.” Bucky plopped on the couch next to him. “I have a date with a girl from the bar.”

“Which one?”

“Maddie.”

“Oh, she’s nice. She said yes, right? So what’s the problem?” Steve’s brows furrowed together. 

“What are we going to talk about?”

“How am I suppose to know that,” he sighed. “At least tell me where you’re taking her so I can get some idea.”

“Lookout Point,” he hesitated. 

“You’re taking her to Lookout Point...for a first date? I didn’t think people went there to ‘talk’ exactly.”

Bucky let out a sigh. 

“It’s not like that, Steve. I’m just trying to get to know her—in peace.”

“If that’s what you wanna call it,” Steve mumbled under his breath skeptically. 

“Steve! I’m serious! Every other place is segregated. Lookout Point is the only place we can go that won’t cause undue attention.” 

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry. I guess that is the best place for you to go. Just get to know her. Ask about her childhood or what she likes to do. I don’t know, I don’t exactly have the best luck with gals, Buck.”

“Thanks, Steve.”

“No problem.”

...

The first few minutes were silent as they looked out over the city. Bucky began to think he was in over his head. He was out of his realm and she was out of his league. He wasn’t going to throw in the towel just yet. 

“Sooo, how’d you end up in Brooklyn?”

“Well, my sisters and I were born in Georgia. We decided when we were old enough to move here.” If she were to tell the whole story she wanted to move to Canada, but felt obligated to stay and watch over her younger siblings. New York was better than the Deep South but not by much. She got lucky with her job at the bar, but outside of that life was still turbulent. 

“How many sisters do you have?”

“Three. The youngest two are twins and the middle one is just two years young than myself.”

“What about you?”

“Born and raised in Brooklyn. And I’m the only child. Not much to tell.”

“I told you everyone has story. There’s plenty to tell. C’mon, don’t be shy with me, James.”

The moments spent in silence in the beginning of the date weren’t a reflection of the rest of the night. Several times the car was just filled with laughter. They told about childhood mishaps and embarrassments, how they spent they’re spare time, and who they valued in their lives. You would’ve thought they’d known each other for years. This night was almost perfect. The decided to call it a night when the birds started chirping and booth their eyes became droopy with sleep. 

Bucky pulled up in front of her stoop. The sun was just peaking over the horizon. No one was strolling the street yet so they had a few more moments together. 

“Lemme walk you to your door.” 

“You don’t have to do that. My neighbors already think I like a wild life because I work at a bar. Imagine how’ll talk if I have a white man drop me off.” She said only half joking. She was the more cautious of the two. Bucky had the deck stacked in his favor already, but Maddie had to consciously make an effort to go unnoticed. 

“Well, I had fun tonight. It was nice getting to know you better.” He smiled. 

“I did too,” she quickly placed a kiss on his cheek before exiting his car. 

Bucky was stunned. He thought the night went well, but he didn’t think it warranted a kiss, although; he wasn’t complaining. He took a few more moments to take in what happened before pulling off. He had so much to tell Steve.


End file.
